Cartoon Network/Logo Variations
1991 (pre-launch) Before Cartoon Network started broadcasting in 1992, this logo was used in its marketing to cable operators and advertisers. The middle of the logo could be edited to feature characters from shows that were planned to be aired on the network. It had many color variations including the text, as shown on some parts of the presentation reel. This logo was designed by J.J. Sedelmaier Productions. *Click here to see the Cartoon Network pre-launch advertisement reel for more variations of this logo. OriginalLogowithJerryMousetakenfrom.png|Jerry Mouse CN Reel Logo '91.png|Wilma Flintstone Sketch1523155.png|Elmer Fudd Sketch15231524.png|Fred Flintstone Sketch15231543.png|Barney Rubble Sketch1523163.png|Droopy The Dog Sketch1523188.png|Wolf Sketch15231828.png|Popeye The Sailor Sketch15231947.png|Dino Sketch15232024.png|Huckleberry Hound Sketch15232039.png|Daffy Duck Sketch1523210.png|Yosemite Sam Sketch2655754.png|Bugs Bunny Sketch2655814.png|Sylvester The Cat Sketch2655835.png|Tom Cat Sketch2655855.png|Screwy Squirrel Sketch2655911.png|Bluto Sketch2655939.png|Henery Hawk 1992–2004 Cartoon Network (Print).svg|Print version Cartoon Network Alt.svg|Inverted version Cartoon Network 2.svg|Outline-less version, used on Boomerang until January 19, 2015. Cartoon Network Alt 2.svg|Outline-less inverted version Cartoon Network 1992 Alt.svg|Alternative outline-less version Cartoon network logo 1994 checkboard era by oldcartoonnavy47-d67kk7t.png|3D version (1994-1998) Cartoon Network (1992) (Prototype).svg|Prototype version Logo YeP.jpg|Prototype version found in trademark registration websites. 2004–2010 Cartoon Network (2004) (Print).svg|Print variant Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 3).svg|Alternative inverted print variant Cartoon Network (2004) (Print 2).svg|Alternative print variant Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 4).svg|Alternative print variant #1 Cartoon Network 2004 White text.svg|Gray shadow version of white text Cartoon Network 2004 without Text.svg|Alternative version without text Cartoon Network 2004 White text in Black background.svg|Gray version of white text in black background Cartoon Network 2004 Blue.svg|Blue version Cartoon Network 2004 Blue1.svg|Blue version #2 Cartoon Network 2004 Blue2.svg|Blue version #3 Cartoon Network 2004 Cyan.svg|Cyan version Cartoon Network 2004 Dark Blue.svg|Dark blue version Cartoon Network 2004 Dark Green.svg|Dark green version Cartoon Network 2004 Green.svg|Green version Cartoon Network 2004 Magenta.svg|Magenta version Cartoon Network 2004 Orange.svg|Orange version Cartoon Network 2004 Pink.svg|Pink version Cartoon Network 2004 Purple.svg|Purple version Cartoon Network 2004 Red.svg|Red version Cartoon Network 2004 Red2.svg|Red version #2 Cartoon Network 2004 Teal.svg|Teal version Cartoon Network 2004 Yellow.svg|Yellow version Cartoon Network Alternative.svg|Alternative version Cartoon Network +1 Alternative.svg|1 hour timeshift logo Cartoon-network-meindbender.jpg|Alternative logo used in the Meindbender bumpers. Cartoon_Network_2004_alt.svg|Alternative logo, used as a station bug during CN Latin America's 25th Anniversary, alongside the 1992 logo. Cartoon_Network_Logo.jpg|New Wave version, Used for promo, ident, and bumpers in Southeast Asia, Australia, Asia Pacfic, Philippines in (August 31, 2008-September 30, 2011) Variants Cartoon2.PNG|Chowder variant 1 (also known as Christmas Version) Cartoon1.png|Chowder variant 2 (also known as Cardboard version) Cn flapjack.png|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' Cn chowder.png|''Chowder'' CNLogoATSeason1.png|''Adventure Time'' CN Nood Toonix logo 2.png|3D 2008 version. Used as an on-screen logo for the Noods and Toonix eras. Introduced in 2007. Cartoon Network Black logo.png|Version only used for the late Noods era for 2009-2010 Lr3NieL.png|Robotboy variant 2009 (unused prototypes) 1321391267063438.jpg Cartoonnwbrand06.jpg Cncheckit.jpg 2010–present Cartoon Network 2010 Print.svg|Print version Cartoon Network 2010 Alt.svg|Inverted version Cartoon Network 2010 Print 2.svg|Inverted print version Cartoon Network 2010 2.svg|White text version, used as onscreen bug Cartoon Network 2010 2 Alt.svg|Inverted version of white text Cartoon Network Without Text.svg|Version without wordmark Cartoon Network Without Text 2.svg|Inverted version without wordmark Cartoon Network 2010 Print Without Text.svg|Print version without wordmark Cartoon Network 2010 Print 2 Without Text.svg|Inverted print version without wordmark Cartoon Network 2010 Wordmark.svg|Wordmark Cartoon Network 2010 Extended.svg|Extended version. It is also used as the network's production logo since November 10, 2016 and on Cartoon Network Studios logo since 2013. Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Print.svg|Extended print version Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Inverted.svg|Extended Inverted version Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Print 2.svg|Extended inverted print version Cartoon Network 2010 On Black.svg|White text with black background Cartoon Network 2010 On Blue.svg|White text with blue background CN-CHECK-it-1.0.png|3D Glossy version (2010–2013) CN_2010_Account_Registration_icon.png Check_It_logo.png|The network's 2010–2011 slogan, mainly used during promos and bumpers. Cartoon Network UEFA Euro 2012 logo.png|The logo, for UEFA Euro 2012 CNOriginal.svg|"A Cartoon Network Original" banner, used for Cartoon Network original series since 2015, starting with We Bare Bears. Cn check it.gif|Cartoon Network logo with the "CHECK it" slogan. CN upside down logo.svg|The upside-down logo used for April Fools Day in America, in October 2011 for the Halloween Party in Australia, and April 1, 2012 in Southeast Asia. Cn-cartoon-network-87327148.jpg|Prototype version, often found in trademark registration websites. YouTube Thumbnails starting from 2018 CNPink.png CNBlue.png CNYellow.png CNMini.png Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special logos Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Warner Media Category:Television networks in the United States Category:AT&T